


Little by little

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking, Tsukihana Kagura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: They stayed in silence, and Soushi sighed, closing his eyes as he frowned. Mori was like a zombie once he turned off, once people didn’t need him anymore. "Mori.”“Yes?”
Relationships: Implied Arihara Morihito/Kagurazaka Soushi/Oohara Sora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Little by little

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Sooo i rewatched a bit of tsukihana some days ago and, yeah. I had a need. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^^

Soushi walked around the village, not surprised when he saw Mori near the valley, sitting and staring at nothing.

“Everything has finished safely for today.”

“I see.”

They stayed in silence, and Soushi sighed, closing his eyes as he frowned. Mori was like a zombie once he turned off, once people didn’t need him anymore. "Mori.”

“Yes?”

He knew exactly where his mind was, so he didn't hesitate to talk. “You know that it wouldn't have changed anything if you stayed there, right? It would've only made you go too. Besides, it's not as if you knew what Sora planned."

Mori let out a bitter chuckle, looking at him. "No. I knew. I knew that I wouldn't see him again. I knew, Sou. But he didn't want me there. He didn’t…"

Mori bit his lip, scrunching his face to try to keep his tears inside. But Soushi kneeled, gripping his shoulders and making him look at him. "Morihito-kun. That's because Sora knew that it wasn't your time."

"It wasn't his either! He still had so many things he wanted to do- He just had gotten back his memories, he-"

"Mori, Sora sacrificed himself because that way it would only be him. His life saved all of these people."

Mori collapsed on his chest, sobbing. Sou could only hold him, trying to get something out of his muffled words. “Then why? If he saved so many people, if the village is so lively thanks to him, why does it feel so empty? Why is each day so hard?”

Morihito broke and screamed, and Soushi could only wait, letting him get it out. He pulled them both down to the grass to sit, admiring the view. Once he calmed down, Mori could feel how he rubbed his shoulder slowly, before he dared speaking. “How do you do it? How are you so calm?”

“I don’t know. I just do it.” Mori sighed, leaning against him, tired. “You will too, Mori. You have me. You have me, Ren and Nozomu. Those from Asagi too. You’re not alone.”

Mori nodded, knowing all of that.

“I’m sorry. About what I said. I know you’re hurting too, Sou. I know… That Sora was important to you too. I’m here. If you ever need to talk or-”

“Morihito-kun. I know.”

They stayed in silence until it became cold enough, and lazily made their way back to the house.

It did stop hurting a bit less with each day. As he got used to it, Mori could feel how the days became a bit clearer. He found himself laughing some more, enjoying more things. He could have talks with Ren, Nozomu and Soushi without them becoming gloomy and sad.

He stopped thinking about Sora one day. The memory was still there, but it was a gentle one. He’d wonder if Sora would like some things, how would he react. But it slowly became a happy thought in the back of his mind, and not the crushing feeling it usually was.

“Morihito-sama, we’ll be set up for the meeting soon.”

“Ah, yes. I’ll be there in some minutes.”

“Understood.”

Mori walked to the meeting room, stopping over a place that he knew very well. He hovered over the door, before he decided to open it. Sora’s room had been cleaned. Slowly, everything he had gotten there was taken away to leave a room in case it was needed. Mori himself gave the order. It was what had to be done, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. Mori laughed slightly, noticing the shamisen, carefully placed at a side of the bed, as if they weren’t sure of what to do with it.

“Mori? Are you coming?”

“Sou. Yes, I’ll be there in a second. I was just…” He hesitated, and Soushi entered the room too, holding his shoulder. Mori looked at him, and smiled lightly, getting a nod from him. With a sigh, he put it in the bed where Sora used to sleep. Even as he trembled, Soushi held him, being a warm and encouraging company.

He planned to go out after that, but he found himself finally saying the words that refused the leave his mouth before. "Thank you for all, Sora. We’ll meet again, right? It doesn’t have to be here! But I’d like to… to go to school with you at least. Let’s have lots of fun enjoying our youth!”

Soushi snorted, before talking. “It might be a problem if we need to wake him up each morning though.”

Mori laughed, moving closer to Sou. “But we’d have time to catch up and maybe watch him receive all of those flowery words of love that only come in school, right?”

Soushi laughed too, before he and Mori made their way out of the room.

They’d definitely meet again.


End file.
